Flower crowns and kisses
by Foxxy 0w0
Summary: Dan and Phil, sharing a nice moment in their flat.


**_So I got some really good comments on my old phan fanfiction even thought it was horrible and messy XD So here I am! After such a long time. Just a random and fluffy one-shot from my derpy brain, so it got no meaning to it at all, just needed to write._**

**_Foxxy out! ~(^.^)~_**

* * *

Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock. The sound of the clockmwas driving Dan crazy as he stared down at his hands, trying his best to stay calm as he waited for his bestfriend to answer.

«Phil!» Dan shouted from his room, his fingers tapping on the desk in front of him from an old habit. «Come here please! I need you!» He called, swiping his hair to the side as he leaned back into his comfy chair.

«What is it Dan?» The raven haired male asked, everything about him the same as usual. His perfect hair that always made Dan laugh from the thought of the time he got flour all over himself as a prank. And the way the older male held his hands and arms, always in fists and kinda stiff against his body as he stood still or walked. The whole man was adorable, and Dan couldn't get enough of him. His blue eyes was the best, the beautiful blue color, looking like a light sky on a perfect summer evening. The only two words that could describe his flatmate the correct way was beautifully beautiful and perfectly perfect.

All words that was going out of Dan's mouth made no sense as he stared at his flatmate. He was originally going to ask for Phil to get him some simple things, a cup of tea, some cerrial and of course his love. But no words came out of the youngest of them, no words making sense, at least not in English.

The black haired male frowned, confused on extreme levels on what his best friend was going to say. «Dan, are you sick?» He asked with a worried tone. «How much have you been sleeping? I thought I heard footsteps in the middle of the night. Was it you or a ghost?» he asked with a small chuckle before he went back to being serious.

«Of course not!» Dan huffed and got up from his chair. «Sit here, please, I have to do something.» He ordered his bestfriend to sit in his chair.

«Okay... Tea... Check... Chocolate? Well of course I got chocolate!» Dan breathed out, holding the two mugs in his hands as he walked into the room where his precious friend was sitting. «Phil... We need to talk.» He swallowed, feeling his heart stab his chest each time it was beating, playing loud drums in his ears and make him sweat even more on this hot summer day.

«Okay...» Phil said a bit warily, still sitting in the chair Dan had told him to. «Is there something wrong?» He asked his friend, watching Dan sit down in the chair beside him and hand him a mug with hot tea.

His heart stabbing his chest and ribs got only worse as he stared into those beautiful eyes that looked so worried. «Wa-wait!» Dan quickly got up, finding something they had used during a Tumblr tag video. «Can't forget these...» He mumbled and gently placed the flower crown onto Phil's and his own head, getting a chuckle from the black haired male. «Okay.» The brunette breathed out and closed his eyes.

«Dan are you sure you're okay?» Phil asked, a small smile over his face from having the flowers on his head.

«Shh, let's not make this any harder than it already is.» Dan said, placing a finger over his friend's soft lips, making the raven haired male lightly jolt and close his mouth. The black haired male looked around confused, his light blue eyes widening as he suddenly heard creaking from Dan's chair as the brown haired male leaned closer and closer.

«Ehm... Dan...» Phil smiled, feeling himself grow awkward as his bestfriend got so close he could feel his hot breath against his own, pale skin.

«Phil...» Dan breathed out, his eyes closing slowly, only making Phil's eyes widening as he struggled to breathe properly, breathing in the familiar scent of the slightly tanner male.

Seconds ticked past them as the two males just sat there, breathing in the others breath as seconds turned into minutes. Phil could feel his head starting to get light from he straining of his breathing, small hitching sounds leaving the dark haired male.

He was just about to speak up again when something blocked his mouth, making it so no words could leave his mouth. Wide eyes shut tightly as the soft lips against his own stayed still, refusing to move.

Seconds ticked by, seconds turning into minutes and those minutes was like heaven. Heaven with only those two in it, the heaven where the only two people were Dan and Phil, the bestfriends that always had some chemistry between them. Special chemistry, but nothing happening. Until now. And even thought Dan knew he could never go back if something happen, he didn't care. Because what he always wanted was straight in front of him, softly kissing back as their arms got around each other as the faint ticking noise of the clock faded away as the kiss got deeper and deeper.


End file.
